


Ayase/Sachi/Kado OT3 Vignettes

by Pachitastic



Series: Bees, Empathy, Telepathy [1]
Category: Tokyo Demons
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various little OT3 drabbles. Slight spoilers for the 18+ story "Save Me/Don't Save Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayase/Sachi/Kado OT3 Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've written for my OT3 alternate reality! All things take place after a hypothetical Tokyo Demons ending, though it's based all on speculation.

**One to Another**

Sachi had always thought Kado’s voice was kind of pretty. Raspy, but pretty. He wasn’t sure anyone else would think that, but he did. It was a thought he kept to himself, but he was sure that Kadoyuki had heard it at least once by now. Sachi knew that Kadoyuki heard a lot, but whether he said anything about it or even acted like he heard it was up in the air. Most of the time, he didn’t  _have_ a reaction.

In a way, both of them had gotten better at keeping certain thoughts and feelings private. Not in the sense that they were trying to hide things from each other, but in the sense that each person was entitled to having some privacy, and that if you were going to be with someone, let alone in a polyamorous relationship, you had to trust them, even with the things they kept from you. It wasn’t as though Sachi was keeping anything _important_ from Kado anyway.

It wasn’t like Kado needed to know that Ayase _really_ liked having her neck kissed. Probably, that kind of information would be uncomfortable, considering that they were close but they weren’t close like _that._ At least, Sachi didn’t _think_ they were. He wouldn’t mind if they were, but they weren’t.

… Were they?

 

**Sense of Humor**

It was rare that they had time to do anything between the two of them, whether it was just playing silly video games for awhile or more intimate things. It was early afternoon, the warm sunlight shining in through Sachi’s bedroom curtains. This was one of the few places that Kadoyuki felt secure in, whether Sachi was there or not.

Presently, Sachi was laying on the bed and after what felt like a million hours, Kadoyuki had relaxed Sachi enough to be able to finger him.

Kadoyuki was sure he wasn’t supposed to be amused by this, but he was. Lord forgive him, he was fingering his boyfriend’s ass and struggling not to laugh about the whole thing. He understood it was an intimate thing, but it was still funny. Kadoyuki didn’t find humor in most things, but there was plenty in this.

Sachi’s thoughts were kind of cute too. On one hand, he was uncomfortable because, well, having fingers up there was _weird._ On the other, there were little bursts of pleasure here and there that kept him from giving up on the whole thing.

Maybe he would tell Ayase about this. It was her he got the idea from in the first place anyway.

 

**Bees (Not Sachi’s Thing)**

Ayase would readily admit (to no one) that Sachi was good in bed. But he didn’t have much stamina to speak of. It wasn’t his fault, but it meant that they didn’t do a whole lot of… _normal_ stuff. Usually, they resorted to oral, which Ayase, absolutely under no circumstances whatsoever, minded. Sachi was good at it. He was _really_ good at it. Sachi was _amazing_ at it, actually.

Ayase though, wasn’t good at all with using her mouth. Last time, she’d accidentally _bit_ Sachi, panicked, and turned into bees.

It goes without saying that bees are not sexy at all. Especially swarms of them.

When Ayase used her hands, she realized how exhausting it was to stroke someone’s erections until they came, even if Sachi’s were short lived. Honestly, Ayase was tempted to find out if it was possible for _her_ to penetrate _him._ She was sure it was, but she had no one to really ask about that. She couldn’t ask Emi. She _really_ couldn’t ask Emi. She honestly didn’t really have anyone she could comfortably ask.

Their struggles with sex didn’t really matter in the end though. In the afterglow, it was _bliss_ to sprawl on the bed and then cuddle Sachi.

… On that note though, she did have fingers. Maybe _that_ would work well enough…

 

**You Can _Do_ That?**

“Ayase, I said before that I loved you and I…”

Sachi, so uncharacteristically nervous.

“I want to be in a… more serious relationship with you. Not that this _isn’t_ serious…”

Ayase could see that coming, to a degree, she supposed.

“But um…”

But? But what, Sachi?

“I don’t know if you’re going to be comfortable with this…”

What could she possibly be uncomfortable with? They had tackled drugs, they had tackled _Touya_. She turned into _bees_ , Sachi was an empath… There wasn’t a whole lot left to be uncomfortable about.

“I… I love Kado too. You probably know that…”

_Everyone_ knows that. Sachi wouldn’t know subtlety if it hit him in the face. Well, he could be subtle, but it wasn’t really a strong suit. It was obvious in all the little things that Sachi did to make Kadoyuki smile or laugh, here and there.

… Where was Sachi _going_ with this?

“I mean, you two are really close and I already asked Kado about it.”

A pause.

“… Okay I didn’t _exactly_ ask him about it. I was thinking about asking him and he said he was okay with it before I could figure out how to say it.”

“Okay with _what_ , Sachi?” Ayase finally spoke, breaking up Sachi’s awkwardly planned speech.

Sachi fidgeted a bit. This was so unlike him. Sachi was never nervous. Not like this. Maybe he had been a little nervous when they were intimate, but he was always the confident one while Ayase was torn between wanting him and not wanting to disappoint him. Sachi was the one that kissed her, took it slow, made sure she was genuinely ready before they did _anything_.

“I… I love you both and I want to be in a relationship with you both!”

Ayase didn’t know what to say. All she could figure out to do was to stare at him. Date… both of them? She knew Mitsuko was someone that was comfortable with not… being _committed_ so to speak but this didn’t seem like that. Mitsuko effectively did as she pleased and people were fine with that. They kind of… had to be. Though she had never figured out if she still did as she pleased with Jo in the picture. They didn’t really talk about that.

This felt less like a series of flings and more on the serious side…

But even with all that floating around in her head, all Ayase managed to spit out was one, naive little thing:

“You can _do_ that?”

“Well no one says you _can’t._ ”

They both just sat there in the Church in silence.

Ayase loved Sachi. Easily, she loved Sachi. She loved Kadoyuki too, though not at all in the way she loved Sachi. She wasn’t sure at all if she could do this, or if she was ready for this kind of thing, but it seemed kind of nice at the same time. Balanced…

“I… I’d like to try then.”

In an instant, Sachi lit up, back to being himself, “Really?”

“Really.”

 


End file.
